Objective
by Leukonoe
Summary: Objective /ɒbˈdʒɛk.tɪv/ przymiotnik: obiektywny, przedmiotowy, rzeczowy; rzeczownik: cel, obiekt, obiektyw /AU
1. Prolog

**Powróciłam! Z jakiś czas temu zapowiadanym opowiadaniem z Shuuheiem i Kenseiem w rolach głównych, który być może nie będzie slashem, ale jeszcze zobaczymy.**

**Jak zwykle smacznego moi kochani :)**

* * *

Pik.

_Nadchodzące z zachodu chmury przyniosą ze sobą ochłodzenie i możliwe opady deszczu w zachodniej i centralnej części kraju...  
_  
Pik.

_W poprzednim odcinku..._

Pik.

_Załóż konto oszczędniościowe z oprocentowaniem..._

Pik

_Grobowce, w Dolinie, to wykute w skale kompleksy grobowe, składające się z ciągu licznych korytarzy i sal. Już w czasach współczesnych faraonom, wiele grobów zostało otwartych i ograbionych..._

Pik.

_\- ...który spędził na terenie Dangai i Garganty wiele lat. Jak pan myśli, panie Urahara, czy ten album może cokolwiek zmienić? W końcu odbił się dość szerokim echem nie tylko w Seireitei, ale również na świecie. Zdjęcia w nim umieszczone znalazły się na okładkach wielu opiniotwórczych czasopism. Czy jest w stanie zwrócić uwagę na toczący się konflikt? Zmobilizować społeczność międzynarodową, by wreszcie zjednoczona przystąpiła do jego rozwiązania?_

_\- Najpierw należałoby się zastanowić, czy zdjęcia w ogóle mają taką moc, by zmieniać historię, by poruszać i zmieniać ludzkie postrzeganie pewnych spraw. Poruszyły panią te zdjęcia?_

_\- Tak, w pewnym sensie._

_\- Które najbardziej?_

_\- Hmmm chyba to z postaciami na tle stosu. Nie widać twarzy, ale wystarczy popatrzeć po tych postaciach, po ich opuszczonych głowach, by zorientować się, jak ważna była ta osoba, którą właśnie żegnali._

_\- Właśnie. Są takie zdjęcia, które nie są jedynie sztywnym zatrzymaniem w czasie jakiegoś wydarzenia. Są zdjęcia, które jedną chwilą opowiadają całą historię i takie zdjęcia owszem potrafią zmieniać historię. Przykład: kilku żołnierzy podnoszący ciężki masz z flagą, kojarzy pani?_

_\- Każde dziecko w Seireitei je zna._

_\- Dokładnie. Samotny człowiek stający na przeciwko kolumny czołgów? To zdjęcie sprawiło, że Hueco Mundo przegrało walkę o serca ludzi w wielu swoich republikach. Umierające z głodu dziecko i czekający w pobliżu sęp? Wojna domowa, żołnierz południa strzela w głowę mężczyźnie z północy na środku ulicy? Południe przegrało, jeszcze biegali i udawali, że walczą, ale z chwilą, gdy to zdjęcie obiegło świat, południe przegrało wojnę._

_\- Czy te zdjęcia z Garganty mają szansę być równie rozpoznawalne?_

_\- Mam nadzieję, że tak._

\- Królu Złoty, co ty oglądasz? Weź przełącz na KonTV zaraz będzie nowy odcinek "Krwawej Gry".

\- A faktycznie.

Pik.


	2. The Catalyst

Pokój był mały – jednoosobowe łóżko, szafka, stolik w kącie z pojedynczym krzesłem, łazienka z kiblem i prysznicem – wszystko w szaroburych, wypranych barwach, ale czyste. Niewiele hoteli zostało w strefie granicznej, a te które wcześniej funkcjonowały zostały przejęte przez wojsko. Ten z kolei był praktycznie w całości zajęty przez reporterów i dziennikarzy ze wszystkich stron świata. Shuuhei Hisagi nie był w tym wypadku wyjątkiem, chociaż teraz, rozpakowując swoje rzeczy, zastanawiał się, co on właściwie robi w tym miejscu.

Na szafce wylądowała spora torba ze sprzętem fotograficznym, który do tej pory widział co najwyżej dobrze rozświetlone wybiegi i piękne modelki prezentujące najnowsze dzieła najbardziej znanych projektantów. Sam Shuuhei jak się zatrzymywał to tylko w stolicach mody i w kilkugwiazdkowych hotelach, sprzedawał swoje zdjęcia do prestiżowych branżowych czasopism. Tak naprawdę był zadowolony ze swojego życia, bo niby na co miałby narzekać? Co najwyżej, że kawior na przystawkach był za słony. Więc co go podkusiło, by spakować rzeczy i pojechać w miejsce, gdzie kilka kilometrów dalej regularnie toczyły się walki. Co on rozpieszczony na salonach fotograf robił na linii frontu?

Odpowiedź była niezwykle prosta. Szukał ognia. Tego ognia, który zobaczył w oczach na tamtym zdjęciu. Zwykły przypadek sprawił, że w ogóle je zobaczył. Było na okładce "Głosu" jednego z największych opiniotwórczych czasopism w Seireitei. Sam rzadko kiedy sięgał po tego typu gazety, wychodząc z założenia, że to i tak wszystko jedna wielka ściema i manipulacja informacjami. Traf chciał, że czekał na samolot, którym miał lecieć na kolejny wielki pokaz mody, i zapomniał wziąć ze sobą książki. Ktoś zostawił numer "Głosu" na siedzeniu obok. Wziął z myślą, żeby jakoś zabić czas. Już okładka sprawiła, że... coś się w nim poruszyło i zaniemówiło jednocześnie.

Zdjęcie tak naprawdę nie było w żaden sposób szokujące, nie było żadnej krwi, żadnych umierających dzieci. Był za to tłum kilkudziesięciu ludzi – ciężko rozpoznać, czy byli to sami mężczyźni, czy były tam też kobiety – wszyscy z chustami na głowach i z chustami na twarzach, widoczne były tylko oczy. Z karabinami w dłoniach, a dokładnie z kałachami – jedyny karabin, który każdy potrafi bezbłędnie rozpoznać – uniesionymi wysoko nad głowami. Nie można było zobaczyć, ale można było wyczuć, że w momencie robienia zdjęcia, ci ludzie krzyczeli. I pewnie nadal nie byłoby w tym zdjęciu niczego nadzwyczajnego, gdyby nie jeden mężczyzna – zdradzały go szerokie ramiona – który stał z boku, nie podniósł swojej broni, nie krzyczał. Patrzył. Patrzył się prosto w obiektyw, a może nawet za niego. Jego spojrzenie przebijało się przez szkło soczewki i przez papier i wwiercało się prosto w osobę, która patrzyła na to zdjęcie. Spojrzenie pełne ognia i... pogardy. Jakby ten mężczyzna pytał "ja idę do walki, a ty co robisz ze swoim wygodnym życiem? Jesteś z niego dumny?" W tym momencie Shuuhei uświadomił sobie, jak bezwartościowe jest jego życie, puste, bez żadnych głębszych emocji. Hedonistyczne, ale żadna przyjemność i tak nie była w stanie go zadowolić.

Przeczytał gazetę od deski do deski, po drodze niezwykle zirytowany, gdy musiał przerwać ze względu na odprawę. Numer okazał się numerem specjalnym w całości poświęconym konfliktowi w Gargancie, albo dokładnie w separatystycznej Republice Garganty, będącej częścią Dangai – państwa utworzonego jakieś sześćdziesiąt lat temu na mocy porozumienia międzynarodowego na terenach, które wcześniej należały do Garganty, a z samej Gargnaty czyniąc teoretycznie autonomiczną, w praktyce całkowicie podporządkowaną Dangai, republikę. Niewiele potrzeba było, biorąc pod uwagę liczne różnice kulturowe, by wybuchł konflikt, który okresowo przygasał i narastał. Teoretycznie zwoływano rady i organizowano rozmowy przy okrągłym stole by znaleźć rozwiązanie, ale żadna ze stron nie miała zamiaru ustąpić. Garganta chce niepodległości i zwrotu części ziem – tych najbogatszych – które zostały jej odebrane w wyniku traktatu, Dangai z oczywistych powodów nie chce ich oddać. W związku z tym rośnie już drugie pokolenie Gargantczyków, którzy nie znają innego stanu niż konflikt. Prawdopodobnie wszystko by z czasem przycichło samo, przez wzgląd na brak środków do prowadzenia tak długiego, wyczerpującego finansowo konfliktu, jednak tutaj pomocną dłoń wyciągnęły dwa wielkie mocarstwa, Seireitei i Hueco Mundo. To pierwsze wspiera zupełnie jawnie Dangai, sprzedając im nowoczesny sprzęt po korzystnych cenach, prowadząc szkolenia, wspierając na arenie międzynarodowej. Teoretycznie Garganta w takiej sytuacji powinna zostać bez szans, ale na szczęścia znalazła naturalnego sojusznika w postaci Hueco Mundo, z którym łączy je wspólnota kulturowa. Hueco Mundo jako jedyne wyraziło sprzeciw utworzeniu Dangai, jednak w tamtym okresie miało niewiele do powiedzenia, będąc przegraną stroną po wojnie. Miało, w sumie słuszne, obawy, że Dangai stanie się terenem wypadowym dla wojsk Seireitei i nie tylko. Nic więc dziwnego, że wspierało separatystów, chociaż w mniej jawny sposób niż Seireitei. Na przestrzeni kilkudziesięciu lat trwania konfliktu kilkukrotnie wychodziły na jaw afery związane z przerzutem broni przez granicę mundyńską, odnajdywaniu obozów szkoleniowych, gdzie znajdowano jakiś mundyński sprzęt, albo że wśród separatystów znajdowali się obywatele Hueco Mundo sympatyzujący z Gargantczykami ze względów czysto ideologicznych. Oczywiście władze Hueco Mundo na wszystko miały jakieś alibi, więc nie można było w żaden sposób wyciągnąć konsekwencji. Przepychanki trwały i nikt tak naprawdę nie wychodził z tego zwycięski.

Jednak ostatnimi laty coś po stronie Garganty się zmieniło, do losowych aktów terroru – samochodów pułapek, terrorystów samobójców – doszły działania o wiele lepiej zorganizowane i wymierzone we władze Dangai – zabójstwa przedstawicieli administracji, ataki na najwyższych dowódców wojskowych, czy na bazy zaopatrzeniowe. Coraz częściej słyszało się o lotnych, nieuchwytnych grupach, które przedostawały się na tereny Dangai, dokonywały szybkiego ataku na, na przykład, instalacje elektryczne i znikały nie pozostawiając po sobie żadnych śladów. Dlatego też wzmocniono ochronę strefy przygranicznej, zamieniając większość miasteczek, które się w niej znajdowały, w bazy wojskowe. Z tego powodu przejście w drugą stronę też nie było łatwe, trzeba było mieć przepustkę. Większość dziennikarzy ją dostawała, ale nawet jej posiadanie, nie gwarantowało przejazdu, bardzo wiele zależało od tego czy miało się kontakty w oddziałach stacjonujących na granicy, albo gdzieś wyżej. Shuuhei ich nie miał, więc niewykluczone, że w ogóle nie ruszy się z tego miasteczka.

Usiadł ciężko na łóżku – zaskrzypiały sprężyny – i przeczesał dłonią czarne włosy, przetarł przystojną, chociaż teraz zmęczoną, twarz. Westchnął z odrobiną politowania nad samym sobą. Co on właściwie chciał osiągnąć? Sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął już nieco zużyty i wymiętoszony egzemplarz "Głosu". Bez względu na to ile razu patrzyłby na to zdjęcie, za każdym razem go chwytało. Nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy tych brązowych oczu, które patrzyły na niego z taką intensywnością. Gdyby był zupełnie szczery wobec siebie, to by przyznał, że przyjechał tutaj tylko i wyłącznie z nadzieją, że uda mu się odnaleźć tego mężczyznę i z nim porozmawiać, zrozumieć jego motywacje. Chociaż nadzieję na to były naprawdę marne. Owszem udało mu się skontaktować z autorem tego zdjęcia, jednak ten niewiele mógł pomóc. Nie znał tożsamości żadnej z osób, które znalazły się na zdjęciu. Znalazł się na miejscu w sumie przypadkiem. W jednej z knajp poznał gościa, który przedstawił mu się jako H'att'r, co jak później się zorientował nie było nawet imieniem, ale znaczyło tyle co kapelusznik w dangajskim. Okazało się, że ten cały Kapelusznik ma naprawdę dobre kontakty i chyba wie więcej niż przeciętny mieszkaniec przygranicza. Zabrał fotografa do jednej z górskich osad, w którym akurat odbywała się chyba jakaś odprawa separatystów. Niewiele zrozumiał, bo wszyscy mówili w gargi – dialekcie mundyńskiego używanym w Gargancie – ale sam wydźwięk tego spotkania był jasny, właśnie szykowali się do walki. Zdążył zrobić kilka zdjęć, w tym to, które znalazło się na okładce "Głosu", ale nie miał już okazji porozmawiać z żadnym z tych ludzi. Kapelusznika też już nie spotkał, a samodzielnie nie był w stanie trafić do tej osady. To było pół roku temu. Ciężko stwierdzić, ile z osób obecnych na zdjęciu jeszcze w ogóle żyło, ile zginęło w kolejnych potyczkach. Fotograf polecił Shuuheiowi by zatrzymał się w tej osadzie, bo była w spokojniejszej okolicy, więc straż na granicy łatwiej puszczała, jednak nie był w stanie udzielić żadnych wskazówek gdzie szukać dalej. Mógł jedynie życzyć powodzenia.

Shuuhei odrzucił gazetę na stos już wyłożonych na stolik papierów i notatek ze słówkami i rozmówkami w gargi, które intensywnie wkuwał przez ostatnie dwa miesiące. Popatrzył po pokoju.

\- Dobra i co teraz? - zapytał kartonowych ścian.

Odpowiedziały mu tylko jakieś niewyraźne głosy z pokoju obok, niewielka pomoc. W co on się, do cholery jasnej, wpakował?

Zadzwonił telefon, odebrał, nawet nie patrząc na ekran. Ta wesoła melodyjka była przypisana do jednej osoby.

\- Co tam, Rangiku? – przywitał się, nawet nie próbując ukryć swojego smętnego nastroju, ta kobieta i tak by wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak. Powinna zostać śledczym, a nie modelką.

\- Słyszałam, że nie będzie cię na najbliższym pokazie, mój drogi.

\- Owszem.

W sumie nikomu nie mówił, gdzie się wybiera, nie chcąc słuchać gadania o tym, jakie to niebezpieczne i bezsensowne.

\- Nudno będzie bez ciebie – powiedziała Rangiku i zaraz krzyknęła coś o prawie do przerwy, gdzieś w bok. Pewnie miała jakąś sesję i jak zwykle trzeba było ją poganiać do pracy.

\- Jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć, że nie znajdziesz sobie odpowiedniego towarzystwa.

\- Żadne nie będzie równie ciekawe jak twoje.

\- Nie podrywaj mnie – powiedział jedynie pół żartem.

\- Ups, wybacz, przyzwyczajenie – zaśmiała się lekko.

Oczywiście nie miałby absolutnie nic przeciwko bycia poderwanym przez Rangiku, w końcu była naprawdę cudną kobietą. Piękną, inteligentną, niewątpliwie nietuzinkową. Ba, był nawet czas, gdzie byli ze sobą. Niestety dla niego, kobieta była nieszczęśliwie zakochana i nie była w stanie o tej miłości zapomnieć, a dla niego bycie tym drugim, nie było wystarczające. Na szczęście udało im się zachować przyjacielskie stosunki. Może dlatego, że widywali się o wiele rzadziej.

\- Ale nie sądziłam – mówiła dalej tonem niedzielnej pogawędki. - Że towarzystwo gargańskich partyzantów okaże się ciekawsze od mojego.

No tak, zapomniał o tym. Wspomniał jednej osobie o swoich planach i jak zwykle zapomniał, że powiedzieć jemu, to jak powiedzieć wszystkim. Kiedyś dorwie i zabije Renjiego, albo w końcu się nauczy, by trzymać przy tym mężczyźnie język za zębami.

\- To nie tak... - zaczął.

\- Miałeś pewnie jakiś bardzo ważny powód – przerwała mu spokojnie bez kpiny w głosie. - W takie miejsca nie jeździ się dla kaprysu. Po prostu chciałabym, żebyś uważał na siebie i nie robił niczego głupiego. Obiecaj mi, Shuuhei, że wrócisz cały i zdrowy.

\- Obiecuję za siebie, ale nie wiem, co mają do powiedzenia w tej sprawie gargańscy partyzanci. Słyszałem, że bardzo dbają o swoje kałachy.

\- Shuuhei! Nawet sobie tak nie żartuj!

\- Dobrze, dobrze. Będę na siebie uważał – powiedział już poważnie. - Pewnie wrócę na pokaz jesiennej kolekcji. - O ile nie zwinę się stąd już już jutro, dodał już w myślach.

\- Biorę cię za słowa... Już idę, idę! Dzwoń i dawaj znak życia od czasu czasu. Trzymaj się, Shuuhei – zakończyła rozmowę ciepłym głosem.

Pożegnał się również, rozłączył i rzucił telefon na poduszkę. Wracamy do punktu wyjścia, mruknął w myślach zrezygnowany. Rozejrzał się po nieco przygnębiającym pokoju, spojrzał na zdjęcie i w jednej chwili jego mina zmieniła się z zagubionej w zdeterminowaną. Nie przyjechał się tutaj użalać i na pewno nie wróci z podkulonym ogonem, nawet nie spróbowawszy czegoś zrobić. Na dobry początek mógł zejść na dół do hotelowej restauracji, spróbować porozmawiać z kimś, kto przyjechał wcześniej, znaleźć jakiś punkt zaczepienia.

\- Tak - powiedział sam do siebie, potwierdzając własne postanowienie. Poderwał się na równe nogi, uderzając dłońmi o uda. - Nie ma czasu na marudzenie, czas do roboty.

Już z większym entuzjazmem chwycił sprzęt, dokumenty, zamknął za sobą pokój i ruszył na dół.

Było wczesne po południe i restauracja była zupełnie pusta, jeżeli nie liczyć barmana, który znudzonym ruchem wycierał kontuar. Z Shuuheia w jednej chwili zszedł cały niedawny entuzjazm. Zawsze mógł zapytać barmana, ale miał wrażenie, że ten ma już serdecznie dość pismaków wypytujących go o wszystko. I faktycznie wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie lekko skośnych oczy zza czarnej grzywki, by Shuuhei nawet nie próbował pytać o pogodę, ani tym bardziej dopytywać o podłużną bliznę w kąciku ust, która zwracała uwagę. Poczeka, może jednak będzie miał szczęście i ktoś w międzyczasie się pojawi. Poprosił o czarną, mocną kawę. Na szczęście barman, przyzwyczajony do międzynarodowych gości rozumiał po ludzku. Na szybką naukę dangajskiego, już Shuuheiowi czasu nie starczyło - przyswoił sobie jedynie "nie rozumiem", "jestem fotografem" i "nie strzelaj" - uznając, że gargi będzie mu bardziej potrzebny.

Prawie skończył, gdy usłyszał zbliżające się głosy. W pierwszej chwili nie rozumiał o czym rozmawiają, ale po chwili zaskoczył, rozmawiali po karasku. Shuuhei bywał na tyle często w Karakurze, żeby uznać za stosowne nauczyć się języka. Niestety większość mieszkańców Karakury wręcz ostentacyjnie ignorowała wszystkich, którzy nie potrafili porozumiewać się w ich języku.

Do restauracji weszło dwóch mężczyzn jeden bardziej rzucający się w oczy od drugiego. Obaj mniej więcej w wieku Shuuheia. Pierwszy miał krótkie żarówiasto wręcz pomarańczowe włosy, szczupły i widać, że wysportowany. Drugi z kolei wyglądał na albinosa, włosy tylko lekko szarawe, a skórę miał zupełnie białą, tym bledszą, że miał na sobie czarną koszulkę i czarne spodnie. Jednak najbardziej niewiarygodne były oczy, żółte tęczówki otoczone czarnym białkiem. Shuuhei miał okazję im się przyjrzeć, gdy mężczyźni podeszli do baru. Wtedy też zrozumiał, o czym rozmawiają - albinos mówił bardzo szybko z mocnym akcentem - i wcale się nie zdziwił, że tematem jest hokej. O czym innym mogą rozmawiać mieszkańcy Karakury, jak nie o swoim narodowym sporcie. Shuuhei uśmiechnął się tylko pod nosem, ale zaraz się nieco zdziwił, bo z bliska było widać, że obaj mężczyźni są do siebie niezwykle podobni, pomijając kolorystykę.

Albinos płynnie przeszedł na dangajski, zagadując barmana, uśmiechał się przy tym złośliwie. Barman nawet coś mu odburknął, na co albinos się tylko zaśmiał, za to jego towarzysz - brat może? - mruknął pod nosem.

\- Nie drażnij go, bo ci w końcu napluje do kawy.

I zerknął w bok na Shuuheia z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Mi bardziej wygląda na takiego, co od razu gardło mógłby podciąć - wtrącił Shuuhei mimochodem, upijając kawy.

Obaj mężczyźni zerknęli na niego z większym zainteresowaniem, albo może bardziej ze zdziwieniem, jakby zwierzę przemówiło ludzkim głosem. Twarz albinosa rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech, który był bardziej niepokojący niż przyjacielski.

\- Patrzcie, patrzcie, nie często można spotkać rodaka w tych stronach - powiedział albinos, a Shuuhei w myślach pogratulował sobie akcentu, który faktycznie mocno szlifował. - Jestem Shiro, a to mój młodszy braciszek Ichigo - przedstawił i wskazał kciukiem na rudzielca za sobą, który skinął oszczędnie głową.

\- Shuuhei i nie jestem z Karakury, tylko z Seireitei, ale dzięki. - Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie skłamać, bo może wtedy byliby bardziej skorzy, żeby podzielić się z nim jakimiś informacjami, ale z drugiej strony nie wypada zaczynać znajomości od kłamstwa, które zresztą szybko wyszłoby na jaw. Shuuhei nie lubił hokeja.

Shiro tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ale przynajmniej mówisz po ludzku - powiedział. - Nie to co ci tutaj. - Posłał barmanowi ten szeroki niepokojący uśmiech. Ten nie wyglądał, na przejętego ani tym uśmiechem, ani tym, że mogą rozmawiać o nim.

\- Długo tu już jesteś? - wtrącił Ichigo, sięgając po kawę, którą widocznie w międzyczasie zamówili.

\- Dzisiaj się zameldowałem.

\- Twój pierwszy raz? Wyglądasz na odrobinę zagubionego - tym razem odezwał się Shiro z jakby złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Shuuhei zaczynał dostawać oczopląsu od przeskakiwania od jednego rozmówcy do drugiego.

\- Aż tak to widać? Cóż... - Uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami. - Zazwyczaj bywałem w nieco innych miejscach. A wy? - zapytał zanim padło kolejne pytanie z ich strony.

\- Jak co roku na wakacjach - odpowiedział Shiro, ale Ichigo zaraz przewrócił oczami.

Shuuhei uniósł tylko brew. Osobiście miał całkiem długą listę miejsc, które bardziej nadawały się do spędzenia wakacji, ale z drugiej strony, dla każdego, to co lubi. Zwłaszcza, jak się popatrzy na Shiro, wydaje się być typem gościa, który faktycznie może doceniać uroki kraju ogarniętego niemalże wojną domową.

\- Dla kogo wakacje, dla tego wakacje - mruknął rudzielec. - Mam ci przypomnieć, jak się skończyła nasza ostatnia wizyta i to przez ciebie.

\- Oj weź przestań. - Shiro machnął dłonią. - Wypuścili nas w końcu? Wypuścili, więc nie bądź już taki sztywny.

Ichigo pokręcił tylko głową i zaraz wyjaśnił, widząc bardzo zainteresowane spojrzenie Shuuheia.

\- Zamknęli nas w kiciu za nieprzestrzeganie godziny policyjnej. Pewnie wszystko skończyłoby się na pouczeniu, gdyby nie długi jęzor tego idioty - warknął Ichigo, kopiąc w stołek brata.

Ten tylko pokazał mu język. Shuuhei przy tym o mało się nie zakrztusił, bo język był niebieski. Cokolwiek przytrafiło się Shiro nieźle mu poprzestawiało kolory w organizmie.

\- Swoją drogą pamiętasz tego gościa, co nas złapał? Jak mu było... Q...Qu... Oi Cang Du - zawołał na barmana i zaczął coś tłumaczyć po dangajsku.

\- Quilgie Opie - odpowiedział barman, nawet nie odrywając wzroku od przecieranej półki.

\- O właśnie! Kulkę dostał na wiosnę - mówił tonem, którym nie powinno się opowiadać o czyjeś śmierci. - Ponoć dorwały go jakieś alerytki i nieźle się nim zabawiły, znaleźli go z tabliczką "gwałciciel" i z uciętym kutasem w gębie.

\- Shiro - syknął Ichigo. - Musisz?

Shiro coś mu odpowiedział, ale Shuuhei stracił wątek. Alerytki, czyli kapłanki Alery, jednej z kilku bóstw występujących w triadyzmie, religii wyznawanej w Gargancie i w nieco zmienionej formie w Hueco Mundo. Z tego co Shuuhei kojarzył, Alera była panią porządku i prawa. Oprócz niej był jeszcze Res, pan wojowników i Nire, pan zmian i wiedzy. Razem tworzyli triadę. Niestety niewiele więcej tak naprawdę dało się znaleźć o odłamie funkcjonującym w Gargancie. W Hueco Mundo triadyzm skręcił gdzieś po drodze w stronę bardziej rozpowszechnionego reio, czyli wiary w jedynego Króla, które obowiązywało w Dangai i Seireitei. Chociaż w tym drugim więcej było ateistów, jak Shuuhei, niż faktycznie wierzących i praktykujących. W sumie to między innymi o te różnice rozbijał się trwający konflikt.

Shiro zapytał Shuuheia o coś z zupełnie innego tematu, wytrącając go z zamyślenia.

Skończyło się na tym, że przesiedli się do stolika. Zjedli razem obiad, wypili po piwie. Przy okazji Shuuhei dowiedział się, że bracia przyjeżdżają do Dangai co roku od pięciu lat i kręcą reportaże. Po drodze Shuuhei przyznał się, czym się na co dzień zajmuje. Shiro ubawił się tym po pachy. Gdzieś po drodze rozmowa skręciła w stronę obecnej polityki Dangai względem Garganty i zaostrzeniu konfliktu w ostatnich latach. W tym temacie Shuuhei nie był na bieżąco. Nie interesował się zbytnio polityką Seireitei, a co dopiero obcego kraju. Jednak wiedział, że mieszkańcy Karakury uwielbiają politykę tylko odrobinę mniej od hokeja.

\- Dla Dangajczyków to bohater narodowy, który wreszcie się wziął za zrobienie porządku, o masakrach nikt nie wspomina - mówił Shiro. - I możesz mi wierzyć, to ma niewiele wspólnego z jakąkolwiek demokracją. To jest już jego królestwo.

\- Jak to mówią - wtrącił Ichigo. - Parlament ustalił, że nowym Juha Bachem, będzie Juha Bach.

\- Dokładnie - zgodził się Shiro. - Proszę cię, dwie kadencje prezydenckie, później pozycja premiera. Kto był w tym czasie prezydentem, bo nawet nie pamiętam?

\- Hasch... coś tam. Nieważne i tak nie miał wtedy nic do powiedzenia. - Ichigo tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- I teraz od nowa na tronie. O ile zakład, że jakoś w drugiej kadencji zmieni konstytucje?

\- Chyba, że jednak szybciej go dorwą ci Vizardzi.

\- Ha, chciałbym to zobaczyć!

Shuuhei szczerze powiedziawszy też chciałby to zobaczyć. Może niezupełnie, jak zabijają prezydenta Dangai, ale na pewno chciałby spotkać się z którymkolwiek z Vizardów. To była dość świeża sprawa i pewnie, gdyby Shuuhei nie przygotowywał się do wyjazdu, to by to ominęło, byłby zbyt zajęty kolejnym pokazem. W sieci pojawił się filmik, gdzie grupa zamaskowanych ludzi, nazywających się Vizardami, przyznała się do ostatnich ataków na strategicznie wrażliwe cele na terenie Dangai i wypowiedziała wojnę Juha Bachowi. Oczywiście spotkało się to z ostrą reakcją Dangai, że nie dadzą się zastraszyć terrorystom. Jednak poza deklaracjami z obu stron na razie był spokój, nawet większy niż zazwyczaj. Cisza przed burzą.

\- Swoją drogą idziemy dzisiaj się spotkać z naszym przewodnikiem - powiedział Ichigo. - Chcesz się zabrać z nami?

Shuuhei spojrzał na mężczyznę nieco zaskoczony.

\- Mógłbym?

Ichigo wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jasne, przynajmniej będę miał jakieś rozsądne towarzystwo.

Shiro zaśmiał się głośno.

\- Nazywasz rozsądnym gościa, który zamiast gapić się na modelki, pojechał do Dangai, a to dobre!

Shuuheiowi nawet ciężko było się kłócić w tej kwestii, więc nie skomentował. Oczywiście, że chciał zabrać się z nimi do Garganty. W końcu taki był cel, tej całej szalonej wycieczki. Tylko teraz, gdy wreszcie otrzymał szanse, pojawił się strach. Wydawało mu się, że wie w co się pakuje. Tylko nagle teraz pojawiły się wątpliwości.

\- Swoją drogą, kto to jest w tym roku? - dopytał się Shiro.

\- Jak mu było? - Ichigo zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć. - Hatr...

Wątpliwości, jak się pojawiły, tak szybko zniknęły.

\- H'att'r.

Znajdzie ogień.


End file.
